shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac confronts Hopper
This is the scene where Mac confronts Hopper in Kion and Mac Grimborn's Adventures of A Bug's Life. Dot exits, but Chrysalis grabs her Hopper: Who's idea was this?! Huh?! there is silence Hopper: Was it yours, Princess? Princess Atta: Get behind me. Flik: voice Leave them alone, Hopper! overheard Flik as he and Mac get out Flik: The bird was my idea. And Mac helped. I'm the one you want. Mac Grimborn: Hopper, help! This ant is attacking me! lets go of Dot and Hopper snaps his fingers. Thumper appears and kicks Flik watches Ryan Heretic: Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark. Kion: Flik! growls, but Hopper snaps his fingers for him to stop Mac Grimborn: Hopper, I can explain. Ryan Heretic: He knows what he is doing. Hopper: Where did you get the gall to do this to me? Flik: You were... You're gonna squish the Queen. gasps Dot: It's true. Mac Grimborn: sighs Don't you hate it when someone gives away the ending? Hopper: I sure do. kicks Flik as Hopper approaches him Hopper: You piece of dirt. No. I'm wrong. You're lower then dirt. You're an ant! the ants Let this be a lesson to all you ants. Ideas are very dangerous things. You are mindless, soil-shoving losers! Put on this earth to serve us! Mac Grimborn: You got that quite wrong, Hopper. Flik: Mac is right. up Go ahead for me. nods and turns to Hopper Mac Grimborn: Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers. Cheezie: Uh-oh! Hopper slowly approaches Mac Mac Grimborn: Flik saw some ants do great things. And year after year, they somehow manage to pick food for themselves and you. watches as Twilight smiles and Hopper is enraged Cheezie: Just don't say "weaker", Mac! Mac Grimborn: So.... So, who is the weaker species? Ants don't serve grasshoppers! It's you who need them! overhears the ants' murmuring Mac Grimborn: They're a lot stronger then you say they are. And you know that. Don't you? Zira: How dare you?! Chungu: Whoa, he's gonna get it now. knocks Mac down. Hopper is about to kill Mac when Princess Atta stops him Hopper: chuckles Well, Princess. Molt: Uh, Hopper? I hate to interrupt, but-- sees the ants and our heroes looking angry at him Hopper: You ants stay back! everyone stands up to Hopper, his gang and the villains Scar: What?! Molt: Oh, this was such a bad idea! King Sombra: And just now you're noticing?! Princess Atta: You see, Hopper. Nature has a certain order. The ants pick the food, the ants KEEP the food, and the grasshoppers leave. Pony of Shadows: You fool! You'll pay! Ryan Heretic: Ants, attack! ants attack the grasshoppers and the villains. Atta helps Mac get back up Princess Atta: I'm so proud of you, Mac! and Roll lead the hyenas to attack Zira Meg Griffin (EG): We're winning! Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I said that line. other grasshoppers fly as Jasiri is confronted by Thumper Jasiri: Go ahead. Make your move, Thumper. growls. Dim arrives and roars. Thumper flies away scared Jasiri: Thanks, Dim. Hopper: Come back here, you cowards! Don't leave me! ants grab Hopper Flik: To the cannon! trap Hopper at the cannon Ryan Heretic: Looks like he would be off to someplace else. For Mac, it is interesting. It is his big moment. Mac Grimborn: Happy landings, Hopper. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah, Ryan. Mac is fulfilling his destiny and defeating Hopper. Ono sees the Grand Inquisitor as he ignites his lightsaber Ono: Hapana! The Grand Inquisitor! is ready to fight him and Dim is about to jump when thunder rumbles and then, rain comes in on the island Ryan Heretic and Flik: RAIN!!!!! falls down as Mac saves Princess Atta. Kion faces the Grand Inquisitor Kion: Coming here with Hopper and his gang was a mistake. Grand Inquisitor: Why? Because you have no one to die for you? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Confrontation scenes Category:Fight scenes